dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
The East Light
The East Light * Nombre de Grupo: '더 이스트라이트 / The East Light ** '¿Por qué The East Light? '''--- * '''Origen: '''Corea Del Sur. * '''Número de integrantes: 6 chicos. * Debut: '03 de noviembre del 2016. * '''Nombre Fanclub oficial: '''SUNNIES * '¿Por qué Sunnies? '--- * '''Color Oficial: '--- * 'Género: '''Rock, Pop, Electrónica y K-Pop. * '''Agencia: 'Media Line (Corea del Sur). Biografía '''Pre-debut El 11 de octubre, The East Light lanzó su primera imagen teaser de debut. La imagen muestra las siluetas de los cinco miembros con la fecha del 3 de noviembre como su fecha de debut. El integrante Lee Seok Cheol ha aparecido en la película del 2014, “My Boy”, junto a Cha In Pyo. Kim Jun Wook hizo una aparición en el programa de variedades “Star King” como un niño de trece años, prodigio de la guitarra, y Lee Eun Sung apareció en el programa de variedades de Mnet, “Voice Kids”. Jung Sa Kang ha sido conocido como el “mini Jung Joon Young” y Lee Seung Hyun ha sido reconocido por sus habilidades en diversos concursos y conciertos. La agencia de The East Light anunció: “La edad promedio de The East Light es de quince años. Son un grupo con el talento para abrir un nuevo paradigma en el mercado ídolo. Pese a que sus edades pueden ser jóvenes, sus habilidades no lo son”. 2016: Debut El día 02 de noviembre se libero el MV de la canción "Holla" y el día 03 se lanzó su primer single compuesto por dos canciones. Su debut stage fue a través del programa Music Bank el día 04 de noviembre. El integrante Lee Woo Jin, quien no estuvo en el debut oficial, hizo su primera aparición en la emisión del día 09 de diciembre en Music Bank. 2017: Segundo Single Digital El 18 de mayo regresaron con el single You're my love, para sorpresa de muchas fans la melodía era similar ya que era la misma que la del intro the TELtv. EL 18 de mayo fue su debut stage fue en Mcountdown de Mnet. Lee Woo Jin, el maknae, no participó en esta promoción ya que estaba ocupado participando en la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101, entonces fue anunciado como la “carta oculta” de la banda. Primer Mini Álbum "SIX SENSSE" Media Line ent. anunció que el grupo haría su primer comeback con 6 integrantes con su primer mini-album titulado "six sensse" y este saldría el 26 de Julio junto al nuevo MV. Integrante centre|489x489px De izquierda a derecha: Arriba: Eun Sung, Seung Hyun y Seok Cheol Abajo: '''Jun Wook, Woo Jin, Sa Gang * Lee Seok Cheol (Líder y Baterista) * Lee Eun Sung (Vocalista y Tecladista) * Lee Seung Hyun (Bajista) * Kim Jun Wook (Guitarrista) * Jung Sa Gang (Vocalista y Guitarrista) * Lee Woo Jin (Vocalista, Rapero, Tecladista y Maknae) Discografía '''Mini Álbum Single Programas de TV * (Arirang TV) After School Club (08.08.2017) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (01.07.2017) * (KBS) KBS World Idol Show K-RUSH (26.05.2017) * (V LIVE) Hatching Out (14.05.2017) * (Arirang TV) Pops In Seoul (15.12.2016) Programas de Radio * (SBS) NCT night night! (10.06.2017) * (Arirang Radio) Sound K (17.11.2016) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (07.11.2016) Conciertos * The East Light Mini Concert in Gangnam Il-ji Art Hall (12.12.2016) Curiosidades * Varios grupos de kpop mostraron su apoyo hacia la banda por su debut; EXO, iKON, VIXX, TWICE y SEVENTEEN lo hicieron a través de vídeos y el grupo BTS lo hizo en una foto. * Tuvieron una presentación junto a MAMAMOO en un especial de Music Bank. * Los miembros Seok Cheol y Seung Hyun son hermanos. * Sa Gang y Eun Sung ganaron en el programa "I can see your voice" donde compartieron un single con HIGHLIGHT. * Los integrantes Woo Jin, Sa Gang y Eun Sung participaron the "The voice kids: Korea" * Sa Gang participó en Mnet "SUPERSTAR K3". * Junwook se presentó en el episodio 389 de Star King como guitarrista un de 13 años que había aprendido por su propia cuenta y también participó en Asian Beat 2014 Grand Final de Yamaha. * Aunque todos se conocieron hace 4 años (2013-2014), los integrantes Eun Sung y Woo Jin se conocieron hace unos 6 años por su participación en Cantabile de JTBC, luego se volvieron a conocer en The voice kids korea y después en la compañía así que son como hermanos. * El integrante Woo Jin participo en la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101 fue eliminado en el episodio 10, con el ranking número 34. El 4 de julio, la banda anunció a través de Twitter que el ya volvía oficialmente al grupo. * Tiene una buena amistad con el grupo MOMOLAND, el día 23 de junio de 2017 se presentaron junto a ellas con la canción "Wonderful Love (EDM Ver.)" en Music Bank, incluso han hecho transmisiones juntos por VLive. * Los miembros Sa Gang y Woo Jin lanzarán un sencillo digital el 13 de julio. Enlaces * Blog Naver * VLIVE * Facebook Oficial * Youtube Oficial * Instagram Oficial Galería 14316840_1147849571955954_4097451141866050234_n.jpg 15442267_1261348290606081_7812983776809419246_n.jpg 14666168_1195469927193918_23093151727566925_n.jpg 14980828_1207324639341780_5909785453786974837_n.jpg 15578624_1267269800013930_2421200636088278638_n.jpg 18582164_1470278609713047_7821050722963679257_n.jpg 18555923_1469991319741776_8578549364659006403_n.jpg The-east-light-lee-woojin-teaser2.jpg Videografía The East Light (더이스트라이트) - Holla (홀라) Music Video| Holla 더 이스트라이트 TheEastLight. - 나는나 I am what I am Official M V| I am What I am MV TheEastLight(더 이스트라이트) I am What I am(나는나)(Tropical Remix)| I am What I am (Tropical Remix) TheEastLight.(더 이스트라이트) You're My Love (Tropical Mix) Official M V| You're My Love (Tropical Mix) TheEastLight. You're My Love (Rock Mix) Official M V| You're My Love (Rock Mix) 더 이스트라이트 (TheEastLight.) - I Got You Official M V| I Got You TheEastLight.(더 이스트라이트) EunSung - 내 사랑(MY LOVE) ONE TAKE VIDEO| MY LOVE Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:CJ Media Line Categoría:KDebut2016